


Tu ch'hai le penne, Amore

by mistralle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: После битвы они ищут забвения друг в друге.





	Tu ch'hai le penne, Amore

**Author's Note:**

> фиолетовая проза, секс в невесомости

[Ma se per mia ventura](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3TGy_6SkCs)  
Del suo tornar dubbiosa  
Mandarlo a me non osa,  
Amor prometti e giura,  
Che suo fu sempre, e sia  
Il core a l'alma mia.  


  
  
Они отключили гравитацию в каюте почти сразу же. В жарком, страстном полумраке тускло мерцали лохматые звёзды ночников. Доспех Аллуры кружил возле входа яркой галактикой, в нём тёмной материей запутался нижний костюм Кита.  
  
Они стали выключать гравитацию после того, как во второй раз сломали кровать.   
  
Аллура выгнулась и низко охнула, жаркая, тугая, притянула его — ближе, теснее, глубже — от неё пахло солнцем, тысячами солнц, радостью, всеми чудесами космоса, её волосы растекались вокруг, как Млечный путь, как звёздная река, оплетали его руки и плечи, как сотня змей Медузы.  
  
Кит прижимал её к себе, жадно вдыхал тепло её плеч, её горла, покрывал поцелуями раскалённую кожу, оставлял свои метки, которые исчезнут к утру — такова биология алтеанцев, этих звёздных эльфов, что её укусы, её царапины не сходили с него целыми днями, а она щеголяла нетронутой кожей. Нечестно. Кит рыкнул, двинул бёдрами резче, вколачиваясь внутрь, в жаркое, сладкое, исходящее соком, зашипел, когда короткие ногти прошлись по спине, снимая тонкую стружку кожи, а в воздухе остро запахло его кровью.  
  
— У тебя клыки проявились, — пьяно простонала Аллура, глядя тёмными, мутными глазами. В них отражались жёлтые отблески его взгляда. — Сильнее! Да, вот так, Ки-и-ит!..  
  
Она выгнулась дугой, отстраняясь от него, стискивая бёдрами так, что под его кожей лопнули сосуды, раскинула руки, слепо пытаясь уцепиться за что-то, застонала — громко, жалобно — сжалась вокруг него бархатной, нежной хваткой, выжимая и вытягивая оргазм из самого нутра.  
  
В глазах потемнело. Сердце будто остановилось, во рту стало солоно.  
  
Они могли умереть сегодня.   
  
Он вжался ещё глубже, вбивая своё семя так далеко, как только мог, и замер.  
  
— ...потрепало, и пока они не пойдут к криокамерам... О, ГОСПОДИ!  
  
— Заткнись, Лэнс, — пробубнил Кит. Да, всё верно, он всё же прокусил себе губу насквозь. Аллура гибко поднялась, не расцепляя хватки ног на его бёдрах, тепло задышала ему в шею.  
  
— Вас чуть не размазало в бою, а вы, вместо того, чтобы подлечиться, пошли трахаться? Что с вами не так?!  
  
— Вот потому, что ты задаёшь такие вопросы, у тебя и нет личной жизни, — жестоко сказала Пидж.   
  
— А если он немедленно не закроет дверь, у него вообще никакой жизни не будет, — тихо пообещала Аллура, глядя через плечо Кита.   
  
Дверь взвизгнула, закрываясь, и воцарилась тишина.  
  
Где-то в коридорах громко говорил Лэнс, и надо было бы пойти и разобраться или пойти и залечь в криокапсулы, провести разбор полётов – как же, разве Кит теперь не ответственный лидер?  
  
— М-м-м, — Аллура чуть сдвинулась, пряча лицо.   
  
Видимо, нет.


End file.
